User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10 Alien Force Calcs
Negative Echo Echo dodges Brainstorm's electricity (Season 2 Episode 3) Feat starts at 15:40 Episode_12_-_Heights_for_Gwen_and_Ben.png Kevin's_height.png Echo_Echo's_height.png Distance_from_Brainstorm_to_Echo_Echo.png Distance_Negative_Echo_Echo_moved.png 'Picture 1' Grandpa Max's face - 135.39 px or 0.26 meters Ben is 167.08 px or 0.32 meters shorter than Grandpa Max, making him 1.68 meters. Gwen is 175.07 px or 0.34 meters shorter than Grandpa Max, making her 1.66 meters 'Picture 2' Ben - 179.28 px or 1.68 meters Kevin - 222.14 px or 2.08 meters Height of Kevin's hand - 18.03 px or 0.17 meters 'Picture 3' Kevin's hand - 179.13 px or 0.17 meters Echo Echo - 365.09 px or 0.35 meters Echo Echo's face - 121.33 px or 0.12 meters 'Picture 4' Echo Echo's face - 173.18 px or 0.12 meters Distance between Brainstorm and Negative Echo Echo - 265.37 px or 0.18 meters 'Picture 5' Echo Echo - 553.45 px or 0.35 meters Distance Echo Echo moved - 703.44 px or 0.44 meters Speed of Electricity - Mach 1.634 or 560 m/s Speed of Lightning - 440,000 m/s Timeframe (Low End) - 3.2142857142857142857142857142857e-4 seconds Timeframe (High End) - 4.0909090909090909090909090909091e-7 seconds Negative Echo Echo's speed (Low End) - 1,368.89 m/s or Mach 3.99 '(Supersonic+)' Negative Echo Echo's speed (High End) - 1,075,555.56 m/s or Mach 3,135.73 (Massively Hypersonic+) D'Void reacts to and blocks Chromastone's laser beams (Season 2 Episode 8) Feat starts at 17:31 Height_of_Ben's_face.png D'Void's_height.png Distance_between_Ben_and_D'Void.png Distance_D'Void_moved.png Chromastone can project laser beams and beams of light. Chromastone's beams have once been refracted by Vilgax's sword. Vilgax's ray has also been referred to as a laser, which could make this more consistent. 'Picture 1' Grandpa Max's face - 135.39 px or 0.26 meters Ben's face - 96.9 px or 0.19 meters 'Picture 2' Grandpa Max - 285.03 px or 2 meters D'Void - 358.62 px or 2.52 meters D'Void's face - 44.01 px or 0.31 meters 'Picture 3' Ben's face - 382.96 px or 0.19 meters Screen height - 773.01 px Distance - 0.40471 meters D'Void - 207.87 px or 2.52 meters Distance - 9.8891 meters Distance laser beams traveled - 9.48439 meters 'Picture 4' D'Void's face - 144 px or 0.31 meters Distance D'Void's hand moved - 543.85 px or 1.17 meters Speed of Light - 299,792,458 m/s Timeframe - 3.1636519688564013174741040349988e-8 seconds D'Void's speed - 36,982,576.2 m/s or 0.1234c (Relativistic) Big Chill makes it snow in the Null Void (Season 2 Episode 8) Feat starts at 20:10 Assuming that the Null Void is as large as the Earth. Mass of the Atmosphere - 5.15e+18 kg Snow falls when the temperature drops to 273.15 K. Environment Temperature - 300 K Specific Heat of Air at 300 K - 1000 J/kg*K dT - (Final Temperature) - (Initial Temperature) = -26.85 K Q (m*c*dT) = 1.382775e+23 Joules or 33.05 Teratons (Country level) Helen saves Cooper from the Ruby Ray of Ulo (Season 3 Episode 1) Feat starts at 13:44 Cooper's_face.png Distance_between_Vilgax_and_Cooper.png Distance_Helen_moved.png 'Picture 1' Grandpa Max's face - 177 px or 0.26 meters Cooper's face - 159.2 px or 0.23 meters 'Picture 2' Cooper's face - 6 px or 0.23 meters Screen height - 775.01 px Distance between Vilgax and Cooper - 31.351 meters 'Picture 3' Cooper's face - 78 px or 0.23 meters Distance Helen moved - 702.92 px or 2.07 meters She ran this distance and back before the laser reached them. Total distance - 2.07*2 = 4.14 meters The Ruby Ray of Ulo is described as a laser. Speed of Light - 299,792,458 m/s Timeframe - 1.0457567948557264906243905575503e-7 seconds Helen's speed - 39,588,554.63 m/s or 0.1321c (Relativistic) Colossus Kevin dodges Chromastone's beams of light (Season 3 Episode 2) Feat starts at 5:24 Distance_between_Kevin_and_Chromastone.png image 12.png Picture 1 Kevin - 229.97 px or 2.08 meters Distance between Kevin and Chromasatone - 438 px or 3.96 meters Picture 2 Kevin - 373.32 px or 2.08 meters Distance Kevin jumped - 89.12 px or 0.5 meters Speed of Light - 299,792,458 m/s Timeframe - 1.3209138169846821163192837893207e-8 seconds Kevin's speed - 37,852,583.08 m/s or 0.1263c (Relativistic) Upchuck intercepts Chromastone's light beam (Season 3 Episode 2) Feat starts 6:22 image 101.png Distance_between_Chromastone_and_Upchuck.png Distance_Upchuck_moved.png 'Picture 1' Kevin - 441.45 px or 2.08 meters Chromastone - 513.33 px or 2.42 meters 'Picture 2' Chromastone - 307.01 px or 2.42 meters Distance between Chromastone and Upchuck - 685.07 px or 5.4 meters Upchuck - 0.89 meters 'Picture 3' Upchuck - 367.28 px or 0.89 meters Distance Upchuck jumped - 131.06 px or 0.32 meters Speed of Light - 299,792,458 m/s Timeframe - 1.8012461140700210677081142581646e-8 seconds Upchuck's speed - 17,765,478.99 m/s or 0.0593c (Sub-Relativistic+) Diamondhead drops three diamond crystals on Vilgax (Season 3 Episode 2) Feat starts at 20:30 image (5).png Vilgax - 167.24 px or 6.23 meters Height of left crystal - 418.43 px or 15.59 meters Radius of left crystal - 198.52 px or 7.4/2 = 3.7 meters Volume of a Cylinder - 670.50101 m^3 Height of middle crystal - 352.49 px or 13.13 meters Radius of middle crystal - 146.6 px or 5.46/2 = 2.73 meters Volume of a Cylinder - 307.4255 m^3 Height of right crystal - 375.41 px or 13.98 meters Radius of right crystal - 213.58 px or 7.96/2 = 3.98 meters Volume of a Cylinder - 695.7019 m^3 Total volume - 1673.62841 m^3 I couldn't find anything about the shear strength of diamond so I am going to use a series of other values. Compressive Strength - 10,000 j/cc Modulus of Rupture - 2600 j/cc Tensile Strength - 2800 j/cc Shear Modulus - 440,000 j/cc Energy of Fragmentation (Low End) = 4.351433866e+12 Joules or 1.04 Kilotons (Small Town level) Energy of Fragmentation (Mid End) = 4.686159548e+12 Joules or 1.12 Kilotons (Small Town level) Energy of Fragmentation (High End) = 1.67362841e+13 Joules or 4 Kilotons (Small Town level+) Energy of Fragmentation (High-High End) = 7.363965004e+14 Joules or 176 Kilotons (Large Town level) Negative Ultimate Humungousaur punches the ground (Season 3 Episode 20) Feat starts at 4:16 image (6).png Vilgax - 212.34 px or 6.23 meters Height of crater - 747.12 px or 21.92 meters Radius of crater - 967.62 px or 28.39/2 = 14.2 meters Volume of a spherical cap - 10,405.43527 m^3 Energy of Pulverization (214.35 j/cc) = 2.2304050501245e+12 Joules or 533.08 Tons (Multi-City Block level) Final Tally 'Energy' Negative Ultimate Humungousaur punches the ground - 533.08 Tons (Multi-City Block level) Diamondhead drops three diamond crystals on Vilgax - 1.04 Kilotons (Small Town level) - 176 Kilotons (Large Town level) Big Chill makes it snow in the Null Void - 33.05 Teratons (Country level) 'Speed' Negative Echo Echo dodges Brainstorm's electricity - Mach 3.99 (Supersonic+) - Mach 3,153.73 (Massively Hypersonic+) Upchuck intercepts Chromastone's light beam - 0.0593c (Sub-Relativistic+) Helen saves Cooper from the Ruby Ray of Ulo - 0.1321c (Relativistic) Colossus Kevin dodges Chromastone's light beam - 0.1263c (Relativistic) D'Void reacts to and blocks Chromastone's light beam - 0.1234 (Relativistic) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Ben 10